felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
Bluebeard
Bluebeard is one of the main supporting characters of the series, often acting as a partner of investigations for Francis. Even if he has poor investigative capabilities, his physical strength and the knowledge of the streets and cats are still valuable for Francis in many occasions and a strong bond of friendship is formed over time between them (despite the great differences of good manners and education). Appearance He appears for the first time during the first adventure as a mangled Maine Coon, the reasons of his large wounds and scars (including the cut tail, a damaged forepaw and a missing eye) are connected with his childhood. Personality Bluebeard is a cat used to show his behavior, mixed with an unpleasant feature of his body due to his past. He may seem grumpy and ever willing to put something into his belly, but despite this simple behavior (colored by a sarcastic and ironical speech) he shows interest and friendship for other cats and is willing to help and defend his friends: being a Maine Coon cat and a veteran of years and of life in the alleys, Francis can ever rely on the muscles of Bluebeard and his honest loyalty. First adventure (first book and movie) At the end of the film, when Francis pulls him out of the burning house, he is critically injured, to a point in which he appears dead. This is a difference from the book and the ultimate fate of Bluebeard may appear unclear in the movie even if Francis speak about him as alive in the end of the movie (but this happens only with the English dubbing). Another great difference it's that in the end, Francis doesn't reveal to Bluebeard that Claudandus/Pascal was the killer in the first adventure. Francis wanted to keep a good memory of Pascal without announcing the darker side of the old cat. Cave Canem (third book) Bluebeard is the one to push Francis to investigate about a recent series of murders in the city: despite being much less brilliant than Francis on a cultural point of view and investigative skills, it's Bluebeard to realize the magnitude of the growing danger for the animal community. Bluebeard initially keeps to play a role as helper, bringing Francis to the Council and introducing him, even imposing to focus the collective attention on Francis's point of view. Later, Bluebeard plays a minor role because of the presence of Hector as official partner; however, it's essential the further signaling to Francis about the imminent clash between dogs and cats into the Council, after the death of Sissi. Das Duell (fourth book) Schandtat (sixth book) Bluebeard join Francis to search the disappeared Junior, supporting his friend during such quest. He is present at the first meeting with Metatron and later follows his friend into the ancient castle-like abandoned psychiatric hospital, being witnesses of the unnatural and incredible experiment that took place there. During the final confrontation, Bluebeard is wrapped by the flames of fire and the debris and his fate seems to be sealed. However, the leathery cat manages to survive thanks the unexpected conclusion of the whole vicissitude. Felipolis (seventh book) Bluebeard shows once again his attitude to know about current events, informing Francis about the detail concerning the extraordinary fortune inherited by a domestic cat. The Maine Coon aroused the curiosity of the detective and encourages him to pay a visit to the great villa where reside the she-cat: Bluebeard doesn't follow his friend but, when Francis is late to return, arousing the Sancta's concerns, he sets out in search of the friend together the same Sancta and Junior. They meet Josef and the other cats of the Proletarian Union with an almost dead Francis, and manage to lead him to safety and the care of a worried Gustav. Francis dispatch Bluebeard to warn the cats of the Union about the danger they could encounter if they persist to remain in the vicinity of the villa, but the Maine Coon fails to arrive in time: he found the body of Josef and some of his comrades while the rest of the group fled. Aware of the danger, Bluebeard find Junior and together they rush to Francis: just in time to save him from the claws of the trio of Felipolis 's assassins. Bluebeard shows an exceptional skill as fighter, due to his experience on the streets and size and strength of Maine Coon cat, facing and defeating alone the assassins twins Smith and Wesson. Later, Francis keeps his friend and his son away from the danger (after the disappear of Sancta), personally investigating to find his lost mate. Gottergleicht (eight book) While Francis is investigating about the running-back time event, he inspects the house of Max's master, just to find that Bluebeard had took residence in the attic. This is a confirmation to what Francis ever suspected: that his friend was a stray. While searching for Max, Francis finds his dead body and then Bluebeard displays a never-seen-before cold attitude (that suddenly turns aggressive) and attempt to kill Francis. The detective is forced to kill his friend but the running-back time phenomenon start again. Questioning Bluebeard, Francis realize how his friend seems to be the same normal cat of every day and Bluebeard helps Francis with the investigation. They attempt to enter inside Gustav's room and it's only the physical strength of Bluebeard that helps them: the Maine Coon charge the closed door, crashing it and opening an hole. Inside the room, Bluebeard discovers one of the two important clues (a document about the re-opening of the Egyptian museum and a connection of Gustav with Max's owner). Then Bluebeard manages to find a way to reach the museum before the return of the running-back time phenomenon: taking the subway. Bluebeard explains that he is used to travel on it to reach the fish market. However due his size, Bluebeard gets struck between human's legs and can't reach his friend out of the train. The Maine Coon is not seen again in the novel, but it's mentioned at the end that the aggressive Bluebeard met by Francis in Max's house was possibly an alternate reality set by the Brotherhood of Black to kill Francis (a reality with Bluebeard knowing about the Brotherhood and helping it). Trivia * It’s implied in the novels (by Bluebeard himself) that he had a number of lovers, therefore it’s probable that he sired a number of kits, but none of them debuted as a character in the novels. * Bluebeard is the only alive character of Felidae series to have been "killed" 3 times: the un-canonical supposed death at the end of the movie and the two "deaths" during Schandtat and Gottergleicht (annulled by time/reality paradoxes). Gallery 17-1.jpg|Character sheet from guidebook. Bluebeard_by_mana_ghostwolf-d53a4f9_-_Copia.jpg|©Mana-ghostwolf. Fanart of Bluebeard as appears in the books (Main Coon breed) http://mana-ghostwolf.deviantart.com/art/Bluebeard-307842021 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats